


Sharing Is Caring

by whiteleander



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Everyone is Bisexual, Explicit Language, Multi, Reader is bisexual, Seb is bisexual, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: “Baby girl,” your best friend purrs, giggling at you with her shimmering eyes, her pupils dilated because of the alcohol in her system. “If Sebby and I ever decided to take part in a threesome, you'd be the only one bitch I'd let him touch.”You laugh anxiously, not too drunk yet for having such a conversation. Blushing hard as the two start to make out next to you, you look away, trying to ignore the painful twitch in your lower belly, more aroused by the thought than you actually should be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Wanda who is fuelling my already wild imagination. (God bless you, boo, making me write better.)
> 
> For Paula who is as twisted and sick as me. (No, she's actually worse, ehehe)
> 
> And for Nic, my number 1 fan. (She said that, herself, isn't she cute? :3 *blushing*)

* * *

It was that time of the day again. You were extremely horny, painfully single, with no one in sight to fulfill your desires. It was only you, your phone in one hand, scrolling through the nasty side of tumblr, and your other hand deep in your panties, rubbing your clit to try to get off and ease some of the sexual frustration you'd been holding in for some time.

 

Your breathing sped up, panting on the couch you spread your legs as wide as the sweatpants you were wearing let that happen. Pleasure started to build up in you, you sank into the couch, letting out a moan as the familiar sensation flushed your body, sweet chills starting from your core, spreading though your every fibre.

 

Playing with your clit always did the trick, but you were craving for more, longing to have someone's thick and pulsing cock stuck deep inside your yearning pussy, and the fact that you couldn't have that was killing you more.

 

You regretted not visiting the sex shop and buying a little toy for yourself — you were old enough, for fucks sake! — or if you had just taken your clothes off and had been all naked, that would've been even better.

 

Too busy riding the waves of your upcoming orgasm, you totally missed how the front door opened, and didn't even notice somebody entering the apartment you shared with your best friend until the unexpected intruder spoke up.

 

“Are you…?” The guy didn't finish his question. He didn't need to. You looked at Sebastian, your best friend's boyfriend in shock, yelling “Holy shit”, removing your hand from between your legs abruptly.

 

You stood up, hiding behind the armchair that was seated next to the couch, eventually leaving your phone behind. You didn't dare to look at Sebastian, your cheeks burning red in your shame, but when you did, you saw how he couldn't keep himself from smiling, his steel blue eyes lighting up he just couldn't believe what he had seen. He was also avoiding to look into your eyes directly and he was blushing a little, shaking his head a bit as if he wouldn't know that he should've burst out laughing or better keep it suppressed.

 

And oh god, he was _handsome_ , your best friend had her luck having him as her boyfriend.

 

“Is she here?” His raw voice reaching you, it was like you had spaced out, you didn't know what he was talking about first, then he repeated his question, asking if your best friend was there with you, and you started mumbling.

 

“No, she left an hour ago or so.”

 

_Like, seriously, would I have been masturbating if she had been around?_

 

“I thought she was with you.”

 

Sebastian wasn't paying attention to what you were saying because his curious eyes were glued to your phone screen which was still full of porn. You stepped forward, grabbing the damn thing and locking the phone, shoving it deep in your pocket.

 

“Don't say a damn thing.” You hissed at Sebastian, quite happy that you were wearing sweatpants and not jeans, so at least your pants weren't left unzipped or anything like that.

 

“I didn't even mean to,” he was grinning again, and it actually made you _angry_.

 

But of course you were getting furious when you didn't have any decent sex for months, you were single and your best friend's boyfriend caught you touching yourself, and because he was incredibly _hot_.

 

Sebastian may have said he didn't want to comment on the matter, yet he still looked as if he was about to add something, and you were glad when he decided not to.

 

“She,” you cleared your throat, trying to tell him what you suddenly remembered. “I think she mentioned that he'd meet you at Central Park.”

 

“Oh right!” He lifted his arm up, touching his forehead as he recalled what he had agreed on with you best friend. “I totally forgot that. Sorry. I thought we would meet up here.” He looked at you apologetically, as if he was actually saying sorry for bothering your… let's say, your _alone time_.

 

You were blushing again, looking away as he continued awkwardly. “I should get going, she might be looking for me.”

 

He took his phone out of his pocket, you guessed he was either checking if your best friend had sent him a message or he was about to text her. Sebastian was halfway to the door when he stopped, making your heart skip a beat he turned around, smiling slyly.

 

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something…” Scratching the top of his head, he looked pretty cute being all flustered and embarrassed, the big macho image always boycotted by his actual shyness. Yet there was a quite bad feeling in the pit of your stomach, and you had the impression that what he was about to ask you would only make you hate yourself, him and the whole day more.

 

“I mean… Are you into threesomes?” He peeped at you, remembering what kind of porn gifs you had on your phone. Your boiling blood flushing your cheeks you shouted “GET. OUT.”, stressing each word.

 

You actually were rather hot-headed, walking up to Sebastian and practically pushing him out of the flat, shoving him toward the front door.

 

He was giggling all along, which only destroyed all your remaining dignity, and in fact, it only made you feel more outrageous.

 

“I don't want any more word about this!” You thundered, opening the door and pushing him out.

 

“Well, it'll be quite hard to forget about it…” He retorted, his giggles still audible even after you had slammed the door, shutting it in front of his face, wishing that you could just disappear completely.

  
  


You couldn't calm down, not even hours later after you had showered, eaten some ice cream and watched a few episodes of Friends. You were still boiling with frustration and tension, but the awkward incident with Sebastian catching you masturbating really put you off from wanting to pleasure yourself any time soon.

 

So after a ridiculous amount of chocolate and watching Netflix, you were still quite pissed, too upset and tense, and when you heard the front door opening and a cheerful chatter sounded up afterwards, a clear hint that your best friend and Sebastian returned, your night was completely ruined.

 

“Hey, babe, we're back.” Your best friend stepped to you, leaning down and kissing the top of your head. She always did that for greeting you or saying goodbye, and you liked it… However, it just bothered you for some reason now.

 

“Yes, I can see it,” you muttered quite unfriendly, making your best friend frown and raise one eyebrow. She was studying you in silence, trying to figure out what your problem was, and you were hoping that that idiot Sebastian didn't tell her a thing, but you had to come to the conclusion that your guess was all wrong.

 

“Seb, this is your fault!” She looked at her boyfriend all grumpily, making you all astounded. You were blinking frantically, not understanding what was going on.

 

“Mine?” Sebastian asked, all confused and appalled.

 

“Yes! You disturbed her in the afternoon and now she's—”

 

“Wait, wait, wait!” You interrupted, anger and shame running through your veins, your eyes lightning with rage as you looked at Sebastian. “You told her?!”

 

Sebastian didn't reply but you could read the signs. Your cheeks a vivid shade of red, you sighed, then stood up, ready to hide in your room for the upcoming century.

 

“Where are you going, baby girl?” Your best friend’s voice sounded up, all concerned and caring, making you come to a halt. She used _that petname_ which you always loved again, but it only made you cringe and it was suddenly annoying, the term of endearment crawling under your skin.

 

“Away. I don't wanna watch you two fuck.” Your harsh comeback surprising the three of you. You were blinking all speechless, actually regretting your words you were about to apologise when—

 

“Then just join us.” Your best friend retorted, shocking and upsetting you.

 

“This isn't funny,” you reciprocated, feeling quite hurt of the mockery.

 

“I wasn't joking, sweetheart,” she explained kindly, smiling at you so lovingly as she took a step forward. “I– _We_ just want to make you happy.”

 

Your heart skipped a beat, a weird sensation blossoming in your soul but you didn't want to give in. You felt like you just shouldn't.

 

“You? Plural?” You couldn't help asking though, because she piqued your interest.

 

Your curious eyes found Sebastian who was uncharacteristically silent, eyeing you two from a distance. You kept peeking at him and at your best friend, your mouth going dry as unfiltered dirty thoughts flushed your mind, painting your cheeks light rosy.

 

“I know that look…” Your best friend's eyes shone up, making you swallow hard.

 

“Y-you're insane…” Your voice faltering, you giggled anxiously, more and more certain that you must be dreaming.

 

“Sweetie pie,” she purred, making you shiver, what she, of course, noticed. “We have talked about this, remember?”

  


_A hot night. Lots of alcohol. Loud chatter around in the club, dumb music banging your eardrums. Scent of sweaty bodies, and sex in the air._

 

_“Baby girl,” your best friend purrs, giggling at you with her shimmering eyes, her pupils dilated because of the alcohol in her system. “If Sebby and I ever decided to take part in a threesome, you'd be the only one bitch I'd let him touch.”_

 

_You laugh anxiously, not too drunk yet for having such a conversation. Blushing hard as the two start to make out next to you, you look away, trying to ignore the painful twitch in your lower belly, more aroused by the thought than you actually should be._

 

_None of them will remember this silly thing, but you'll never forget about it, fantasising at long nights when you can't sleep and you're lonely and horny._

  


Your heart rate doubled recalling the memory, the filthy image kept haunting you ever since.

 

“You were drunk.” Your best friend's smile grew as she saw you actually admitting that you knew what she was talking about. “Drunk people talk bullshit.” You shrugged, trying to ignore the pain in your chest. Maybe they were really just teasing you.

 

“Actually,” Sebastian joined in the conversation, his voice low, pronouncing each word all lazily. “Kids and drunk people speak the truth.”

 

In that moment you knew you were lost, but it was too unreal, one of your dreams about to come true you were scared to death, and you just needed to fend for yourself and resist.

 

“I'm not into that sorta thing,” you stated firmly, your nose held up in the air all proudly but they could see through you.

 

“That's not what Seb told me,” your best friend smirked, the mischievous look in her eyes making your heart stop.

 

“I– I hate you!” You retaliated, looking at Sebastian first. If you could've killed with your eyes, he would've been dead already. “I hate you both.”

 

“We all know that's not true, babe,” your best friend cooed, walking up to you slowly, swinging her hips like a freaking model strutting on the catwalk. “You wanna be fucked, we wanna fuck; let _us_ take good care of you, honey,” she murmured, her low voice all too _erotic_.

 

Your head was all dizzy, your ears ringing you kept backing away, trying to escape the madness. But to be honest, you didn't want to, but you didn't know it either how you could get down to actually do one of your greatest kinks.

 

“It'll be good,” your best friend stopped in front of you. Your skin burning under her thirsty gaze, you were about to explode.

 

“N-no, no, it'll just ruin things,” you tried reasoning with her, but it was useless, your resistance just a false façade, and she knew that too.

 

“Come on, girl.”

 

“What do you expect from me? Do you want me to just jump on you?” You laughed hysterically, on the verge of losing your mind.

 

“Whatever you do, baby girl, I want you to it in your bedroom.”

 

“Why my bedroom?” You asked in an instant, totally forgetting about the fact that you were supposed to oppose them.

 

“Because I love your scent,” she just stated, making your cheeks burn, and you had to look away. “And I wanna taste you… and I want Seb to taste you too.”

 

“HOLY SHIT, YOU CANNOT SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME, YOU SLUT!” You yelled,  covering your face with your hands. All muscles burning in your lower abdomen, you felt like slipping into a surreal world, your head was spiralling. Too embarrassed you looked at Sebastian, questioning him, “How can you let her talk like that?!”

 

Sebastian licked his lip, his mouth forming a wide smile he just shrugged.

 

“What could I do? She's stubborn.”

 

“Uh-huh, so you'd even be with a guy if she just wanted so?” Your mockery only resulted in him smiling more, that infamous lopsided grin of his taking your breath away. He was just too fucking handsome, a deadly mixture of cute and oh-so-fuckable, his smile swooning everyone around, even the dead and all supernatural beings.

 

“That's a great idea…” Your best friend mused out loud, all shamelessly, even pouting a bit as she tapped on her lip, thinking quite hard about the subject. “I might catch Chris for that. I'd love to see those handsome assholes making out quite a lot.”

 

“Seriously? This is your girlfriend? A crazy bitch?” You pointed at your best friend, but Sebastian was still smiling. Too nervous, you didn't even notice when your best friend came closer, standing only a few steps away.

 

“Shut up, and just come here,” and in a matter of seconds, she grabbed you, pulling you closer and pressing her soft, tasty lips on yours. You froze, too shocked first, but your body reacted however. But to be honest, your best friend proved to be such a good kisser that you wouldn't have been alive if your body hadn't reacted.

 

She didn't hesitate discovering your mouth, she was moving her tongue around with such expertise that it made your knees weak. It was the first time that you were kissing her but you two clicked instantly — like the first time you two met — she was like a lush and lewd minx who knew exactly what you wanted, making your nipples poke out and your core aching in seconds.

 

Her scent was everywhere, she was everywhere, you even forgot about what you were actually doing with whom. You moaned into the kiss, making your best friend smile widely, she let you go, stepping a bit away to let you catch your breath.

 

She clicked her tongue, licking her lips lustfully, remarking “You taste fucking delicious”, and you could've just been swallowed up by the ground right there, most especially because her praise made you feel so fucking devine.

 

“You just cheated on your boyfriend.” You tried to joke however, but your voice sounded so strange, deep and raw, and it was saturated with lust. You were turned on, anyone could see that.

 

“And I'm gonna do it again,” she grinned, her eyes flickering with playfulness.

  


The next thing you remembered was that you somehow ended up in your room, your best friend attacking you all the way, using her hands too. Some part of you knew that you should’ve stopped her and it was wrong but you couldn't care when it felt so fucking good.

 

Her touch was different from all the boys who you had an affair with. It was like she exactly knew what you wanted, reading your mind. Maybe it was because she knew you too well or because she was a girl herself and she just knew what a woman wanted and needed.

 

But most certainly, it was both.

 

She pulled you toward the bed, pushing you down on it gently, making you sit, and she followed you soon, coming up to you and continuing the sweet kissing, pleasing you all the way, her soft hands making your skin sing in bliss.

 

“I always had a little crush on you, you bitch,” she said, making you blush even more, her lustrous eyes eating you up actually.

 

“Hey, are you gonna involve me actually, or should I just go home,” Sebastian interrupted quite frustrated, but catching his growing erection in his pants you understood why he was feeling left-out, standing a few meters away from you, looking at you two with dark eyes, his jaw clenching he was biting his lip.

 

Fairly, you had actually forgotten about him, but you could tell he was enjoying the show, his arousal clearly visible.

 

“I'm just prepping her,” your best friend giggled. “I know how to turn her on.”

 

“Don't tell me you did this before,” Sebastian's voice sounded raw, his eyes going even darker, the ebony orbs seemed like an endless black hole, some violent sexuality radiating from them. He didn't look angry or jealous, it could happen he just seemed more _aroused_ imagining the two of you fooling around.

 

“No!” You mumbled, suddenly too shy, because yeah, you had caught yourself daydreaming about making out with your best friend once or twice. But you didn't think she'd ever be up for such a thing, and you felt pretty ashamed and never told anyone that you were actually bisexual. Your parents were quite the homophobic ones, you were raised hearing your mother whining that if one of her children would turn out to be gay, she wouldn't survive that, so you hid that part of your personality, thinking it was only a weird kink or really ‘ _just a phase_ ’.

 

“I wish…” Your best friend laughed, pulling you into another kiss, sucking on your lips lazily. “We used to spam each other with pics of hot actors and tease each other all the time.” Your best friend explained, making Sebastian frown.

 

“ _Hot actors_ , really?” He raised one eyebrow, seemingly annoyed. “Like Hugh Jackman or something?”

 

You and your best friend burst out laughing, interrupting the sweet kiss you shared. Sebastian looked a bit pissed, his sulking made him really cute.

 

“Really, Seb? You jealous?” Your best friend giggled, eventually standing up and walking up to her boyfriend and kissing him.

 

You had seen them kissing a bunch of times, and you often felt like the thirdwheel, a bit frustrated and envy because you didn't have a boyfriend (or a girlfriend).

 

But in that moment. staring at the kissing couple seemed just different. You were actually enjoying yourself watching the two, especially that your best friend was kissing you minutes ago, and kissing Sebastian after that seemed pretty _hot_ for you, making you even hornier.

 

Hell, you even felt like joining.

 

“You are my favourite actor,” your best friend cooed, caressing Sebastian’s face and leaving small, loving kisses on and around his mouth. You started biting your lips, still aroused by the sight but you also started to feel like an intruder.

 

Then your best friend got down to removing Sebastian's shirt, and soon he was half naked, only in his jeans. Your mouth went wet, the guy was just _well-packed_ , you were gawking at his pecs, his dark nipples that were standing tall, all aroused. You were practically licking the dude with your eyes, you kept biting your lip staring at his big arms and, oh yes, he had really, really, really pretty hands.

 

“You're undressing him mentally, you bitch!” Your best friend yelled, all excited. You were blinking, not really realising what you had been doing because you kind of spaced out, but you managed to add “Well, there's no much undressing to him, he's, like, half nude” after you had cleared your throat.

 

Your sassy comment cracked your best friend up, she just walked over to you to give you a rushed kiss, and Sebastian was also grinning, but he had told you a couple of times that he loved your humour.

 

“I love you, baby girl,” your best friend hugged you, making you a bit emotional because you loved her too, of course. Later she started giggling, and then she forced you rearwards, so you were lying on your back, and she could came on top of you, sitting on your thighs. “And because I love you, I'm treating you right tonight.”

 

She just took her top off, being in her black, lace bra which really looked sexy. She always had nice lingerie, it was a thing among many others that you actually envied about her. She had great fashion sense, did the best makeup ever, and she was just gorgeous.

 

And that gorgeous best friend just didn't hesitate. After throwing her top on the floor next to the bed, she leaned a bit down, her warm hands on your lower belly, grabbing the hem of your shirt she started pulling it up, undressing you slowly. Tickling shivers rushed along your spine, and a small moan escaped your throat as she showered your lower abdomen with trillions of doting kisses, admiring your body all the way up.

 

“You smell so good and you're so sweet,” she commented, reaching your breasts she pushed your shirt up, revealing your torso. You still felt weird, especially showing off your boring sports bra, you felt like a hobo next to your fabulous best friend.

 

Too embarrassed and blushing, you had to crack a joke however.

 

“I just showered.”

 

It did the trick because she was laughing again, that adorable sweet giggle which came from her heart and you loved it so much because she made you laugh even more.

 

“If I had known the occasion, I would've dressed fancier,” you still had to get it off your chest, especially because your best friend was playing around with your tits, touching them through the material, and oh, it felt so good, but it also felt so bad, and it was even worse when, hearing your say, she just pinched your nipple hard, the unexpected action quite painful even through the thick fabric.

 

“Do not say that!! You're beautiful,” and she kissed you sweetly, all calming. You guessed it was because she wanted to make up for the pain she had caused you previously.

 

“Yeah,” you mumbled against her lips, her curious hands sliding under your sports bra your breathing hitched. “A beautiful hobo— AAHHH OWW!!” She pinched again, both of your nipples this time around. “You told me you wanted to make me happy!” You were trying to shove her away and escape from her, but she was stronger and a bit tougher than you, sadly.

 

“Oh, that I will, baby girl, but if you keep saying bad things about yourself, then I'll have to punish you.”

 

She pushed your bra up, biting on your sore nipple, twisting her warm, wet tongue around, easing the ache once again. You hated pain, yet you had to realise that it felt so good, especially the making up that always followed, and you couldn't ignore how wet you were already.

 

Taking advantage of your weak moment, your best friend removed both your shirt and your bra, leaving you half naked, then she just stared at you all adoringly, her glistening eyes on your bare chest.

 

“You have such nice titties, I always envied them.” Her words making you even wetter, a cold breeze ran down your spine, your cheeks rosy. “Look, Sebastian,” she called him, making you quite taken aback because you actually forgot that Sebastian was there again, and because you were actually terrified of him seeing you naked. “Isn't she pretty?”

 

You rolled your eyes, trying to cover your breasts, but your best friend didn't let that happen.

 

“Tsk tsk… What did I tell you just moments ago?” Her mischievous smirk made you flinch but you managed to cover your breasts with both of your hands after all, guarding your nipples especially as she had her hands on her hips, looking at you like a mother who was about to scold her child.

 

“I–I didn't say anything bad about myself this time!” You tried reasoning with her, your voice a high-pitched mess.

 

“Covering up those beauties is like thinking that they're _ugly_ and that they don't deserve to be showed off.” You swallowed hard, cursing her sharp mind. “It's like actually saying bad things about yourself, right?”

 

You looked at her, pleading, but it was all useless, then you looked at Sebastian, begging for help, but he looked like he wasn't even actually there, his steel blue eyes an indescribable, deeper shade of blue and grey, his pupils dilated, his eyes fixated on a point between his girlfriend and you he was kind of spaced out. He was biting his lips so much that you wondered if he was going to wound them. His bulge grew bigger, it was like the denim was going to get ripped in the crotch area, some sort of raw, primitive sexuality oozing from him.

 

_Fuck…_

 

You knew you were going to be outnumbered, your sinful, trembling little being against two, but honestly, you didn't mind, even if you'd end up burning in the flames of hell.

  


“Don't hurt her,” Sebastian spoke up then, his coarse voice deep and raw, sounding like it was saturated with some sort of extreme filth. He stepped closer, eventually sitting on the edge of the bed, watching you two attentively. “She's like a little kitten you just want to pamper all the time.”

 

_Holy. Fuck._

 

The guy knew how to talk to a woman for sure, his voice and words making you soaking wet, and he hadn't even touched you. You couldn't even imagine how it was going to be like when he—

 

“Mmm, I think she's eyeing your dick, babe,” your best friend licked her lips,  informing Sebastian and watching you with some dark, yet lustrous lust in her eyes.

 

You blushed, looking away, but then you heard the familiar zipping sound and you were damned to look in the direction of the noise, actually going all shocked as you saw her rubbing Sebastian's not-at-all-little penis through his boxers first, until it just got free and popped out, all massive and thick, ready for attention.

 

Sebastian let out sweet moans, his lower abdomen flexing and his fine muscles clenching, his head tilted to the side he was enjoying himself with his eyes closed and his full and wet lips parted. He was licking and sucking his lips so much that they looked deliciously pink, much like cherry.

 

“Like what you see?” Your best friend purred, stroking Sebastian's length like some kind of kinky demon. You closed your eyes and laid your head on the bed, trying to calm down, the building sexual tension and frustration about to reach its peak, you felt like you were going to explode if someone didn't fuck you hard.

 

You wanted to touch yourself, rub your clit until euphoria broke you, but you couldn't do that around those two, so you kept pressing your thighs together as if it would be of any help solving the problem.

 

Your best friend noticed what you were doing of course, because she was still on top of you. Her free hand found your lower belly, sliding down to your core and rubbing you “accidentally” through your yoga pants. The movement made your eyes pop wide open, only to meet with an incredibly naughty-looking woman who was having the time of her life seeing you suffer so much.

 

“You want me to take care of your aching, soaking pussy?” She murmured, palming you not at all subtly now, her other hand still stroking her boyfriend who was panting watching the two of you. “Or you want Sebastian's mouth on you?”

 

That was a tough decision. You looked at Sebastian abruptly, trying to find out what he was thinking, but his stern face was unreadable, his dick standing tall and hard already, pure sexuality radiating from him.

 

You started grinding against your best friend's palm, hoping to steal yourself an instant orgasm knowing how much turned on you just were, but she removed her hand, making you actually cry out.

 

“I want to give you so much pleasure, baby girl, but you are so bad.”

 

“Fuck, I'll be good! I'll be good!” Your desperation only making your best friend smirk, you felt like you were going to die if you couldn't have an orgasm that night.

 

“And what do good girls do? They don't cover their gorgeous breasts…”

 

Your nipples were still so hard, you were too self-conscious to let those two see it, and you were still a bit afraid of being intimate with Sebastian, but you wanted to come so bad that you just sighed, closing your eyes you let your hands fall on your sides.

 

“Mmm… So pretty…” She moaned, making your nipples even harder hearing the praise. You dared to open your eyes, only to see your best friend reaching for your pants and taking them off slowly but firmly.

 

_Yes, yes, yes!!!_

 

Anticipation killing you inch by inch, you were heaving, your chest rising vividly as she was caressing your thighs after she had put your pants aside, finding your core and rubbing you through your panties mercilessly.

 

“Ahh, yes!” You wanted to watch her playing with you, but your head fell backward again, your nape hitting the mattress.

 

“Someone's really wet…” Sebastian's voice sounded up, making you shiver. “I wanna taste her.”

 

“Whaaaat?!” Your eyes wide open, you blushed again, uncontrollable fire raging through you.

 

_He didn't just…_

 

“Aww, I think she'd like that, too,” your best friend mused out loud, making you eye the two insane couple around you like a terrified and lost cat.

 

All muscles tense and clenching in your lower abdomen, your throat going dry, you swallowed hard watching your best friend standing up and nudging Sebastian to take her place. You were trembling, a sensational mixture of excitement, thrill, feeling dirty and bad washing over you.

 

Sebastian shifted on the bed, crawling in between your legs you couldn't believe he was really going to touch you. His warm palms found your legs, trailing his beautiful hands up, stroking your thighs and even forcing them more open. Your best friend was behind Seb, first she removed his shoes then she started undressing herself, but you couldn't really pay attention to her when Sebastian was shyly discovering your body.

 

When he ran his long fingers up your thigh, reaching your panties, he started rubbing your clit and between your dripping folds through the material, the sweet friction building up more frustration in you, making you crave for more.

 

You spread your legs wider, inviting him, but Sebastian seemed to have time of his life teasing and getting familiar with your body.

 

“You're gonna kill her,” your best friend giggled, throwing herself on the bed next to you. You looked at her, pleading with your eyes that she'd help remove your panties but she only smirked, leaning down to give you a lustful kiss which only made you wetter, your fluids soaking through your panties, actually making Sebastian truly impressed.

 

Your best friend's hands trailed down on your neck, to your breasts, playing with them lazily, even using her mouth, tongue, and sometimes her teeth, sending a sweet thrill wavering through you, you knew it was going to give you absolution.

 

You almost forgot about Sebastian, when you suddenly felt a warm breath ghosting over your heat, then something soft and moist was on you down there, and you almost screamed into you best friend's mouth when she came up to kiss you.

 

You had to look down, heaving and panting, only to see a rather occupied Sebastian in between your legs, his sinful mouth on you, sucking and licking and doing every kinds of shit with an unbelievable amount of expertise, his pretty face grinding against you, his small stubble scratching your sensitive skin, making you feel like you were about to explode.

 

You didn't even notice when he removed your panties, then he was eating you out in the best way possible, a few of his longer brunette locks on the top of his head falling in front of his face. His hair was just so beautiful, you were longing for running your fingers through the brown softness, but honestly you didn't dare to touch him, still feeling pretty much awkward about the situation you were in.

 

Your best friend kept pleasuring your tits, making you moan, so much sensation quaking through you that you just couldn't keep up. Then she was kneeling next to you, hovering over you and kissing you all the way from your collar bone and neck, up to your jawline, causing trillions of thrills itching along your spine.

 

You were getting close, really, really close, and you were grinding against Sebastian's handsome face, your hips bucking up and down, chocking on air as your best friend found your ear, sucking and biting on it. You were not yourself anymore, you felt like an intangible mixture of emotions, like being in another dimension as euphoria was kicking in.

 

“Do you want him to fuck you?” You heard your best friend coo in your ear, sucking on your earlobe and massaging your breasts while Sebastian was doing real magic with his mouth on you, his cute, little nose smelling you and nudging your clit just before he licked your entrance all along.

 

Too lost in sensations, you moaned a “Yes”, totally forgetting about yourself for a second.

 

“I mean noooooo, he's _your boyfriend_!” Realising what you had said before, you sit up abruptly. Returning to reality too soon, your head was on a roll, and you almost kicked Sebastian’s pretty face with your knee. You were bare, in the same room with your best friend and her boyfriend, your shyness taking over, you were ready to just leave. But of course, your best friend didn't let that happen.

 

“You can have him if you want to,” she said in a gentle voice, making you all dumbfounded you stared at her in shock. “It's not like cheating…” she shrugged. “You're my best friend, we share practically everything. And you need to get laid because you've been unbearable lately.”

 

“What?” You snorted, totally hurt by her foolish comment, but you getting flustered only made her grin more. You knew that she liked it when she made you be like that. Feeling too conflicted again, you mumbled “I'm not unbearable!” quite in a huff, your sulking only making Sebastian smile at you too.

 

“She's really cute when she's annoyed…” His comment painting your cheeks even redder, you couldn't believe you really had gotten into such a situation.

 

Maybe it was just a dream after all.

 

“See? He thinks you're cute.” Your best friend added, actually grabbing your face and putting a fast kiss on your mouth. She then turned to Sebastian, saying “Do you want to fuck her too?”

 

Your best friend was a kinky, filthy bitch, you knew that well. But you felt like she overdid herself with that last question, making both your and Sebastian’s heart skip a beat with her straightforwardness and vulgarity. You actually started to feel sorry for poor Sebastian, blinking adorably he looked rather conflicted, even blushing a little, not knowing what he should have said.

 

Yet, you couldn't not notice his swollen lips, your juices glowing on them, and how his thick penis throbbed, popping up in the air hearing his girlfriend’s words, and it was clear that he was extremely turned on.

 

“What?” He laughed anxiously. He licked his lips in his embarrassment, making your heart skip a beat as you realised that he was treating you with his professional oral skills just moments ago, your flavour on his glossy mouth. “You're serious? Or you're breaking up with me if I answer honestly?”

 

“Your dick kinda answered already, babe,” your best friend grinned, hinting at his massive erection, licking her own lips because she was actually jealous of Sebastian for he had the chance to taste you.

 

“I'm in the same bed with two naked girls who are extremely attractive, and you expect me to be cool about it?”

 

“Don't bullshit me, Sebastian,” your best friend rolled her eyes. You were actually getting turned off, feeling like the thirdwheel in a couple’s argument. “You can fuck her all night… All I wanna do is watching it.”

 

You were kind of having enough of them talking about you like an object, so you butted in, rather furious.

 

“Do I actually have a say in that? I'm not your fucktoy to have a debate about!”

 

“You kinda are my fucktoy, baby girl,” your best friend cracked a joke which only made you angrier.

 

“This is not funny!” You were losing your head by then. “You just woke up, thinking _‘Let's fool around with the poor girl because our sex life is boring?’_ This is offending me, I'm actually bisexual, not just a—”

 

You were quite surprised when somebody kissed you, and more taken aback when you had to come to the conclusion that that somebody was actually Sebastian, shutting your mouth with his. He was in no rush to let go of you, smashing his velvety lips against yours, his vanilla flavour mixing with your own saltiness. When you were short on fresh air, he unsealed your lips but didn't lean back right away, you were staring into each other's eyes, both of you panting frantically, trying to catch your breaths.

 

“OMG you two have chemistry!” Your best friend yelled, actually ruining the moment. “I should bring popcorn…”

 

“You are insane,” you commented, all laughing however, and Sebastian was the same. But in fact, your best friend really stood up and went out of the room, all naked, possibly to make popcorn for real, and you were left alone with a suddenly quite shy Sebastian.

 

“Why did you kiss me?” You bit your lip, looking at him all curious after he had leaned away, putting some distance between you, your heart hammering against your ribcage.

 

“I just… wanted to,” he couldn't look into your eyes, his cheeks turning rosy. “I mean… I kinda… You know I like you.”

 

No, you didn't know.

 

You two got along pretty well; you either talked casually or made fun of each other, but you always thought that he was just being friendly because you were the flatmate AND the best friend of his girlfriend. You thought he was kind-hearted and considerate, a real dork and a nerd in other times, and yes, he was incredibly good-looking as well, but you didn't have a crush on him — at least, you tried not to, because he was your best friend's guy after all.

 

So you just enjoyed his company, but you always thought that the feeling wasn't mutual, and he just tolerated you because he was too benign to act otherwise.

 

Sebastian avoided looking at you, you could see how conflicted he was, guilt showing on his face. His desirable lips parted, they were trembling as if he was about to say something, and you were clinging to his unspoken words already.

 

“You're not a fucktoy, we respect you,” he added then, making you all dumbfounded. “Actually, I'm a bit into boys too.” He blushed even more, his eyes shining so vulnerable because of the confession.

 

“I didn't know that…” You laughed, almost hysterical because it seemed so unbelievable. A bunch of questions were racing through your shaken-up mind, too intrigued to know if he had been with a guy before alone or in a threesome with your best friend.

 

The image of Sebastian being with another dude seemed too hot, it literally blew your mind but you still felt wrong about being with him _that way_ , even if your best friend was around.

 

“Ow you're still not banging?!” Your best friend returned, making your cheeks burn and and you swallowed hard. You made a mistake staring into Sebastian’s captivating, now much greyer eyes; you just knew what he was thinking, his desire much like a slap in the face.

 

You felt weird around Sebastian, you felt like you couldn't be intimate with him knowing that he was your best friend's boyfriend. But you had had your intimate moment, he had told you that he liked you, and you weren't sure if you could keep on going without actually falling for him.

 

Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, but it still made you feel like a traitor, especially how you still felt his mouth on you, the memory ghosting over your still unsatisfied core.

 

You cleared your throat, and gathered the courage to say: “I think this is a very bad idea,” making your best friend frown and pull faces.

 

“But _I want_ this with you! It was so fun until you went all emo!!” She was whining like a 5-year-old.

 

“No, it was fun, until you opened your filthy mouth.” You started to cover yourself with the sheet, and Sebastian put his dick back in his boxers, zipping his jeans. You hated to acknowledge but you were feeling rather sorry and very much disappointed as he stood up and went to find his shirt without a word.

 

“I get that this is fun to you, but we can't just do this, and act like it didn't happen tomorrow.”

 

“We don't have to, we can repeat this any time!”

 

“Yeah? And then you would punch me on the face because I was sucking your boyfriend's dick too enthusiastically or for too long?”

 

You had a habit of speaking before thinking, and having done that one more time you actually put your hand before your mouth.

 

Realising what you said you felt like jumping out of the window, the tension too unbearable, not to mention how, hearing your say, Sebastian who found his shirt meanwhile and was about to take it on when, catching your words, just dropped it back on the floor, flinching and looking at you, staring at your lips with… _longing and_ _lust_.

 

That was bad. The whole thing was really, really, really bad, and getting out of control. Thick electricity hovering around, the sexual tension almost touchable, you couldn't swallow, blood racing through your veins, and your head was spiralling.

 

Maybe if you actually could've managed not to look at Sebastian, avoiding to gawking at his muscled torso and arms, and ignoring how painfully hot he was, you would've gotten out of this embarrassing situation before making a big but rather sweet mistake.

 

“What? You wanna give him a BJ, you whore?!” Your best friend's eyes glistening up, she was kind of ruining the moment again. “I wanna record that shit.” She went straight for her phone that was in the pocket of her jeans, making you actually tremble with anxiety and… well, let's say, you couldn't lie to yourself, you were horny again (or _still_ ), even more aroused by the thought of being featured on a sex tape

 

“No one's recording anything, because nothing like that will happen…” You let out an anxious laugh, looking at Sebastian for backup. Too bad, he didn't look like agreeing with you or wanting to oppose his girlfriend. His steel blue eyes filled with elemental thirst and hunger, he stood in one place, staring at you and licking his lips. Your breathing hitched, recognising some wild, dark desire growing in him, about to break free.

 

“Seb?!” You didn't even know why you called his name or why you used that nickname. You had never actually addressed him like that before, and you noticed the realisation in him too; he flinched, his muscles all tense and his jaw clenching, making you quiver.

 

Oh-oh, you were losing him, it was becoming two-against-one (but rather it was three against your conscience) and you knew this was gonna be bad for you too soon if you didn't actually manage to get out of there somehow.

 

“I'm recording,” your best friend claimed, the news sending chills down your spine. You could hardly breathe, let alone resisting them or your ferocious needs.

 

“Turn it off,” your voice nothing but a silent whimper, you were staring at your feet, grabbing the sheet around yourself too tight.

 

“You can bet my ass, I won't!”

 

“I wouldn't worry,” Sebastian's raspy voice sounded up for the first time since forever, the deep tone in which he was talking did things to you. “She's got so many pictures of _hot actors_ , her phone storage will be full soon and she won't be able to record anything.”

 

“Don't panic, I will solve that, boo,” your best friend responded, sticking her tongue out playfully. “But wait, are you actually _jealous_?”

 

“Are you not?” You retorted, trying to hide your fading resistance.

 

“I wouldn't want to see Sebby with other girls, but this is _different_.” She insisted, even pouting a bit, like a child who'd just been denied candies. “What's wrong with being open-minded and experimental in sex?”

 

“It could go nasty,” your mouth was faster than your brain once again.

 

“You shouldn't have to worry about that, I approve of you together,” she ditched your reasoning again, making you completely speechless. You didn't even dare to look at Sebastian when she added: “You're a _cute_ couple.”

 

“Shut up,” you rolled your eyes, actually screaming internally for not being able to escape this madness. “Hey, wouldn't you do something and not just standing there like a puppet?” You snapped at Sebastian, wanting him to help you talking his girlfriend out of her craziness, no second thoughts about what you were saying, actually working against yourself.

 

Sebastian was staring at you with his big puppy eyes wide open, doing _the thing_ with his mouth; licking, sucking, biting his lips, sometimes pressing them together in a firm a line, all muscle work on his face actually making you tremble.

 

“Yes, Seb, she wants you to make a move,” your best friend fired the shots again, making you blush for the umpteenth time.

 

“Maybe I could be fucking her already if you stopped acting silly and helped me seduce her again.”

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“So you admit you wanna have sex with her!!”

 

You couldn't believe what was happening anymore. It was most certainly a dream or a quite real, but twisted joke only. It had to be.

 

“If you don't mind _this_ then I don't mind it, either,” Sebastian added, looking at her girlfriend then having his eyes on you again, grinning slyly and making your heart drop.

 

“Well, it's good that you lovebirds are on the same page, but I'm not taking part in this.”

 

“You didn't say that when I was in between your legs, baby girl.” Sebastian smirked, sticking his tongue out and licking his lips erotically. You couldn't even recover from the fucking dirty flirting he was doing, when he started walking up to you slowly, looking at you like he would've wanted to eat you (again), and you totally lost it, backing down toward the wall.

 

“I know you like me. And by the way you're staring at me, I know you want this too,” he was actually right, so you looked away, only wasting your energy on acting like you didn't care or he wasn't right, because you both knew he was telling the truth. Fighting yourself, all too anxious, you failed to ignore his presence as he reached you, pressing you against the wall.

 

He didn't hide his erection, he kept grinding against you, your breathing speeding up again, even more so when he grabbed your chin and he forced you to look up at him.

 

“Uhh… I don't think you need my help, honey,” your best friend spoke from behind the camera, still recording you two. You almost gave in when she interrupted, making you a little pissed how she managed to speak up in the most inconvenient times, ruining the moment all over again.

 

But maybe it was a sign.

 

Sebastian laughed at her girlfriend, saying “Stop fooling around and come here” and you convulsed.

 

“Nah, I'm enjoying the view from here.”

 

Sebastian mere inches away from you, you felt his warm breath on your skin, teasing you but never actually kissing you.

 

You couldn't take it anymore.

 

“I'm only in if you join us too,” you cried out, almost begging. You were craving to be fucked, to be pleased by the two of them at the same time. You mostly wanted a dick inside you at that moment — especially that huge one that was pressed against your thigh, because Sebastian seemed like he could ruin you for weeks, but having sex with your best friend's boyfriend still made you feel guilty and an actual threesome did better for your conscience than just being with Sebastian alone, even if your best friend said that she didn't mind it.

 

“Sugar, you're practically dripping wet,” she snapped, making your eyes pop out in wonder. Were you _that_ obvious? “But fine. I'm joining,” putting her phone down she walked up to you, biting her lip, asking “What do you want me to do?”

 

Her question made you puzzled because you didn't actually know. Your brain had stopped working moments ago, especially when Sebastian started his dirty talk. You were only a mess of lust and desire and yearning, the need for finding your release too unbearable. You didn't know what you wanted or how you wanted it, you just wanted it finally, that body-bursting pleasure, getting off and getting rid of all that tension.

 

To be honest, you wouldn't have minded if Sebastian just thrust into you violently, pushing you against the wall and fucking you hard, but that meant it would be over too soon, and regret would follow even sooner, and you weren't eager to feel that just yet.

 

“I… I don't know,” your voice broke, especially under Sebastian's intense stare. You felt like he could read your mind, that lopsided smirk in the corner of his mouth almost made you scream.

 

“I think you do.” He cooed, his head sinking down and sucking on your upper lip.

 

“Holy shit, you're so hot together, I'm gonna make an actual porn video of this!” Your best friend shrieked again, not being able to hold her excitement she went back for her phone. In that moment, however, she didn't ruin the mood, maybe because you were too mesmerised, intangible and indescribable bliss taking over your mind as the moment sucked you in and you were sinking deep in steel blue oceans.

 

Sebastian was playing around, pecking your lips playfully, teasing you to the point where you wanted to yell at him to finally do something. You couldn't wait any longer, you grabbed him, pulling him closer with your one hand on his nape and the other one sliding down on his shoulder and arm, enjoying how his muscles twitched under your alien touch.

 

Your kiss became passionate and needy, you both were panting for air, and Sebastian's breath hitched when you pushed him away gently, kneeling down before him.

 

Your hands actually shaking you were fooling around with his belt, your mouth going all wet in anticipation. Then his erection was free, popping out of his boxers and you didn't even bother pushing his jeans down, you just reached for his pulsing cock, too enthusiasted about his size and how much beautiful it was.

 

You just had to taste him, getting more thirsty by the second as salty pre-come dripped out of him, the thick white fluid leaking out was too mesmerising, his salty flavour more appealing to you than chocolate as you took him into your mouth, getting friendlier with his massive dick.

 

“Mmhmm,” his sweet moans made you all proud as you were repeating the same pattern: licking along his length while massaging his swollen balls and his length, rubbing his tip with your tongue then swallowing him as deep as you could, always taking more of him. You were so into it, looking at Sebastian's beautiful face as he was enjoying himself that your completely forgot about your best friend around, and it even changed your mind because you'd rather had had Sebastian come inside your mouth, you just wanted to suck him dry.

 

Sebastian boycotted your plan however, pushing your head back and taking his cock out of your mouth he squatted a little to pull you up.

 

You thought that he was going to push you away for having had second thoughts suddenly, but he didn't. What he did was taking the sheet off of you, looking at your body all hungrily, then he grabbed you, taking you to the bed and pushing you down, your shaking body bouncing on the soft mattress.

 

“You still sure about this?” He looked at his girlfriend who was actually lying on the bed too above you, her eyes closed as she was pleasuring herself, the phone long gone, because her phone storage got full indeed, right in the middle of you giving his boyfriend the best blowjob ever, but instead of getting upset she decided to just enjoy the view and sending herself into pleasure land as well.

 

“I enjoy this more than you two actually do,” she breathed, close to her orgasm.

 

“Wait, you should be asking me too!” You snapped at Sebastian, only to have him grinning widely, your mouth all agape as he just pushed the tip of his penis inside you as an answer, then he pulled out, only to tease you more while he was rubbing his tip all over your sex until you were panting, and then he penetrated you fully, and oh-so-fucking-deliciously slowly.

 

“Oh god!” You closed your eyes in pleasure, the unusual size too much but it felt so good as he was thrusting in deeper and deeper, breaking your neglected hole. It could actually happen you hadn't had an actual cock inside you for months, every sensation feeling like almost all new as if it had been your first time again.

 

“Fuck, you're so wet and tight,” Sebastian cried out, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he had to stop, leaning on his one arm. Still inside, he was immobile, sucking his own lips while trying to find his balance. His other hand trailed up on your side, finding your breasts. He was rubbing and cupping one, he had to lean down to reach you more easily, the movement making his slick penis push in deeper and you growled out loud.

 

You were pleasuring your other breast, doing the same. Sebastian lowered himself to use his sinful mouth on you too, but it made him pull out a bit, and you cried out in frustration, even if you were more than happy to have his expert lips pleasuring your hard nipples.

 

You were missing the sensations his massive cock caused in your lower abdomen, so you pushed him away and grabbed his dick to put it back fiercely, then you turned to your best friend.

 

“Sit on my face while your man whore boyfriend is fucking me.”

 

“You're such a slut,” she came and kissed you in an instant, twisting her tongue with yours and caressing your tits before she positioned herself on top of you.

 

“The other way around,” you insisted, making her sit like she's facing Sebastian so that they could kiss if they wanted.

 

You didn't really hesitate, even if you actually had no idea what you were doing. You slid your arms up on your best friend's thighs, the gentle touch making her shiver and breathe heavily. Then you grabbed her thigh almost where her legs met her core, holding her firmly while you were licking her, your face nose-deep in her dripping folds.

 

“This is so gooooood!” You heard her say, her feedback giving you the best kind of satisfaction, you smiled under her, just before you decided to use a little bit of your teeth — just a little payback and teaser of what she had done to you before. “Shit!” Your best friend leaned forward, almost falling on you but you kept her steady, still eating her out.

 

She collected herself however, then started playing with your breasts, pinching your nipples almost painfully. Sebastian was still inside you, pushing your legs aside he was coming in and out of you slowly, sometimes stopping, his cock actually throbbing inside you as he watched the two of you together, the erotic sight distracting him now and then.

 

Sweet tingling started in your lower belly, you were holding onto your best friend, bucking your hips up and down because you wanted more friction.

 

“Hahhhhhhdehhhhhhh,” you moaned into your best friend's pussy, and she heard that of course.

 

“Sebby, I think she wants you to fuck her harder,” she breathed, leaning a bit forward she was kissing Sebastian for a while, and you didn't let yourself be bored; with the small distance between you and your best friend's ass, you could use your fingers, making her groan into the kiss. “Fuck, you're so good!” She whimpered. You didn't want to let her go but you couldn't keep her on top anymore, not when Sebastian was moving his hips in such a rhythm it made you want to cry out for more.

 

Your best friend shifted on the bed, coming behind you she took your head, letting you rest on her lap. She leaned down to kiss you, the iconic Spiderman-Mary Jane kiss style from the 2002 movie, tasting her own flavour on your moist and swollen lips, her hands on your breasts all along.

 

“Fuck me!” You looked at Sebastian, practically begging him after your best friend had drawn her head back, her hands caressing you gently.

 

Sebastian’s eyes looked almost black with some sort of wild, animalistic lust shimmering in them. He made you pull up your legs, so he could penetrate you deeper. His first thrusts were slow, only teasing you more as if he was enjoying pushing you over the edge. You couldn't keep your knees pressed to your stomach, because you started feeling weak but your best friend grabbed your legs, keeping them in place and giving Sebastian a better access.

 

Sebastian’s cock throbbing too much he couldn't take it, so he changed to a more frantic pace, pumping in and out of you so hard that you were bouncing up and down on your back, even if your best friend held you in place. Then she was working against you now, finding your clit and rubbing it fiercely, and it was just too much.

 

“Fuck!” You cried out, so keen on finding your release finally as your orgasm took over. Actually on the verge of exploding, the two of them sent your body into a frenzy, you were trembling in their arms, your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

 

“I can't… I can't… Take… This…”

 

“Of course, you can, baby girl,” the sick bastard of a best friend never stopped stimulating your sweetest spot outside while Sebastian was hitting the other on the inside.

 

“Mmmm… Fuck…” Sebastian's erotic noises were so _hot_ , yet it sounded so _cute_ as well that it completely sent you over the edge, screaming and panting all along, your body being wrecked.

 

After you came so hard you almost choked on air, Sebastian pulled out of you, taking his pulsing dick and stroking himself. The sight was too beautiful not to take in, even if your vision was still blurry you wanted to see him as he was finishing himself off and he came all over your lower belly, sending a few drops up to your breasts.

 

“Aww, you could've come inside her, Sebby, she's on birth control,” your best friend whined while she was rubbing his boyfriend's cum on your heated skin like it was body lotion, sucking her fingers after she had finished making a mess.

 

“I wanted to finish you too but you were far and I couldn't keep it any longer,” Sebastian was panting after his orgasm, he practically collapsed on you, sinking to your right, his slowly shrinking dick pressed to your side, all moist and warm.

 

“Aww, you're so sweet, Seb,” your best friend joined and she took the place on your left, the two of them locking you in the best position ever, your best friend hugging you and resting her head on your breast. “You're so soft,” she yawned, already half asleep but not failing to find Sebastian’s arm, her need to hold his fine biceps never dying out.

 

Sebastian was half asleep too, his warm, rhythmic breathing grazing your skin. It was so soothing, you just loved lying between them, it made you feel safe and happy.

 

 _Next morning will be a bitch_ , you thought, especially cleaning up all this mess, but you were too blissful to think about that just yet, your mind still in a haze you drifted into slumber soon enough, having the best sleep after clearly the best sexual experience in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well... This happened. I think I'm gonna have a cold shower...
> 
> Okay, so first of all, writing a threesome thing is fucking hard, like when I was describing things, I found myself totally forgetting about the third party, and I was like 'fuck, how am I gonna involve that person too?'. So I'm not really satisfied with it, but... let's say, writing this was a big step ahead, a giant experiment, and I think I overdid myself.
> 
> I wanted to write a Reader/Seb/Reader thing actually, but I couldn't decide how I should do that, and from whose POV, so I decided to make Reader 2 Reader 1's best friend. I tried to write it so that I didnt really describe the girls, so most people could relate to them, but I can't help sneaking some personal things in, so sorry if it wasn't that neutral after all.
> 
> Readers aren't determined, but I kinda wrote this in a mindset that they were at least 18+


End file.
